A golfer benefits from having a club that will provide good ball flight characteristics even when the ball is mishit. Movement of mass around or within a club head is one major aspect of club head design used to improve ball flight. Mass can be placed to move the center of gravity (CG) of the club head down and rearward. Maximizing placement of a high density mass within the club head is, however, limited by current techniques.
A high density metal piece is typically inserted into the body of a club head by welding, brazing, or swaging or, alternatively, a metal piece is affixed to the body using adhesives or configured as a threaded insert into the body of the club head. During, these processes multiple forces are exerted on the high density metal piece making it difficult to accurately place the metal piece consistently. The art has need of a process that both requires fewer processing steps and provides greater design freedom.